morbitfandomcom-20200215-history
OBJ
The OBJ are a sub-species of the corvice native to the Luxson Cluster. OBJ are notable for the fact that they lack actual heads, and must instead contain their sludge-like vital fluids inside of casings which often mimic the appearance of everyday objects. History The OBJ are the newest species of Luxson, created after the majority of Corvice were mutated by horror radiation during the surface horror attack some ~40 years ago. After the terror plague ended and Anne disappeared, OBJ were "taken in" and cared for by the greater god XXI. Because of this, many OBJ consider XXI to be their patron deity and creator, rather than Anne. Biology OBJ are digitigrade bipeds who usually have wing-like arms and stubby, toeless feet. OBJ typically have slightly damp, hairless skin that can come in virtually any colouration and marking pattern, though horizontal ring-like markings or no markings at all are the most common. OBJ skin has a slightly bumpy texture, and can be readily compared to the feeling of gooseflesh or warm, raw chicken. The organic portion of an OBJ's head is usually entirely comprised of a sludge similar to those contained within the rest of their body. This mutation may also manifest with an obj missing another part of their body, such as arms, legs, etc. As most OBJ lack skulls or heads proper, they instead turn to prosthetics known as casings to contain their sensitive and vulnerable head sludge. Head Casings OBJ heads are unique to the species. While there are companies that mass produce head casings, it is a rare and frowned upon practice. Instead, head casings are typically crafted by specific groups or cultures and modified to fit a specific individual OBJ alone. When an OBJ is born the child is fitted with a simplistic temporary casing that can be readily changed out into a larger size as they grow. When they reach physical maturity an OBJ will have a permanent head casing installed. While this casing is intended to last an individual for their entire life, it can be replaced or repaired at some expense via surgery. Individuals will often select a permanent head shape similar to those of their family when it comes time to install their adult cases, but it is not mandatory. While an OBJ can exist without a covering to contain their head sludge, it would be extremely dangerous and painful for the OBJ in question. OBJ casings have the distinct ability to split open in order to reveal their "mouths"; typically in a spiked, jagged shape. Their "tongues" are actually the organic portion of their head made visible, though it is about as prehensile as a tongue would be and shares a similar function in taste and touch. Casings can take on virtually any appearance, though there are some that are more common than others. Plush Plush heads, made out of fabrics sewn together to mimic the appearance of a plush toy, are simple to manufacture and fashionable, making them cost-effective and popular with those looking to save money or otherwise keep up a cute look. Electronic Heads made out of electronics and other appliances are the most common kind of head casing. Somehow, most of these electronics are still capable of performing their old function, though no one is quite sure why or how. "Fragile" Casings made out of seemingly fragile materials are often treated to be stronger than they would first appear. For example, glass is much more difficult to shatter, and pottery would be strong enough to break the bones of anyone who attempted to punch it. "Practical" OBJs with heads that can still be used practically tend to seek out employment where they can utilize their casings' function. Custom "Custom made" heads refer to heads with an atypical shape or made of atypical materials. These casings are less commonplace and expensive to produce, but they can still be seen from time to time in the general OBJ populace in a variety of designs. Reproduction The OBJ are a unisex mammalian species, with most individuals developing breasts and mammary glands later in life. OBJ genitalia is typically internal in its resting state, and can be changed into any desired shape when aroused, though usually it takes on the form of either an internal pocket or an external, tendril-like appendage. OBJ have no proper internal organs or bones. Instead, their innards are made of a variety of different sludges that boast different densities, viscosities, and functions. Subspecies & Morphs OBJ have no sub-species, but they do have a variety of morphs defined by the specific shape of their arms. OBJ arms naturally appear as some type of wing-like appendage, but it isn't uncommon for some OBJ to modify their arms to appear more robotic, or similar to those of other species. Feathered Feathery wings are the most common form of OBJ appendage. The feathers are soft and easy to clean, though OBJ who have them spend a decent amount of time preening and grooming their wings to keep them shiny and silky. Webbed Wings with webbing like a bat's or dragon's are somewhat uncommon but still fairly mainstream. These wings often have claws that can be used for gripping and grabbing. Insectoid Insect-like wings are rare and not often seen. Stronger than they look, these appendages remain incredibly flexible and, like the webbed wings, often have claws used for grasping items. Fins Fins are extremely rare, and are usually acquired as the result of a modification after an OBJ reaches adulthood. OBJ fins tend to be slippery and slick. Modified Modified, custom limbs can take virtually any shape but tend to lean towards hand-like shapes or other effective grabbers. Some OBJ opt for claw-like modifications, or similarly dangerous appendages. Cultures & Societies Most OBJ cultures are fragmented and incohesive mainly due to the fact that so many corvice died during and after the surface horror attack. The majority of OBJ cultures in Luxson today tend to actively reject old corvice values and beliefs. The corvice system of schooling and job assignment has largely been abandoned, and most OBJ now form family units of both chosen and blood family. Gender OBJ gender is generally unaligned to any sort of male-female binary, but by and large individuals are free to choose whichever gender(s) suit them. Children are generally not assigned any gender at birth, and are not expected to adhere to any particular form of expression or identity. Luxson Though they are found throughout the Luxon Cluster, the majority of OBJ live on Luxson island. Corvice Traditionalists & Reconstructionists Some OBJ still believe it is possible to regain what they lost in the horror attack, and still uphold old corvice values and tradition. These OBJ generally live in eastern Luxson and may even have head casings that resemble corvice heads. Reverence of Anne and the lost council is common though it remains a contentious subject even amongst their own communities. Languages OBJ, like most sapient species, speak the Divine language. OBJ Sign Language OBJ Sign Language (OBJ-SL) is an offshoot of the Corvice Sign Language (CSL). OBJ-SL developed primarily out of necessity and was spread via pop-up schools around Luxson, as many OBJ were left deafened or mute as a result of horror radiation or general trauma. OBJ-SL has many dialects which are the result of both regional variations as well as biological ones. The majority of OBJ-SL dialects are mutually intelligible, though it may take some patience for a finned OBJ-SL user to communicate with a winged one. Notable OBJ * Flynt, an OBJ detective. * Beth, an OBJ mother. Category:Luxson Cluster Species Category:Species Category:Sapient Species